dinosaurrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
''Tyrannosaurus rex ''was a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur which lived during the late ''Cretaceous'' period throughout what is now North America. This dinosaur is the most famous prehistoric animal known, mainly due to its deadly reputation.mya. It measured about 40 feet (12.3 meters) long, stood up to 12 feet (3.4 meters) tall and weighed up to 8.4 to 8.83 tonnes (18,500 to 19,500 pounds). It was one of the most fearsome and deadliest predators in it's time, with notably short but powerful arms, a massive head, teeth designed to crush bone and a bite force of 12,800 lbs, or around 6 tonnes. In Dinosaur Revolution ''End Game Two ''T. rexes, one named Jack Palance, the other Stumpy, fought on a beach over territory, but Jack, (the cannibal) ripped off the front limb of his rival and ate it before pushing him down. His rival left. We see Stumpy again with his mate Tinkerbelle, as his two babies play. They fall asleep and the pair chase a little Pachycephalosaurus into a log, but then it disappears after chasing it out. They even walk on an adult Ankylosaurus without any fuss. They fight over a little pinecone that fell near them, but Jack was there, and Jack cannibalizes the two offspring. Then Stumpy and Tinkerbelle check and find the babies have been eaten. At night Stumpy comforts Tinkerbelle. The next day they attack and kill a Triceratops, and eat it, but the cannibalistic rival of their's, Jack Palance, returns again, staring at Tinkerbelle, and Stumpy and Jack'' have a reunion. Then they bite each others snouts, and a splash of blood was torn off of Jack, but Jack was bigger and so recovers quicker, biting Stumpy's neck. He sees the front limb and Jack tries to bite it off, but Tinkerbelle comes from behind and bites Jack's leg, before her mate is free and knocks over Jack, and Jack lands his throat into the horn of the ''Triceratops carcass, and dies. Later that night, Stumpy and Tinkerbelle are seen cuddling with each other. Tinkerbelle stands up showing she is ready to mate, Stumpy gets up and walks to her and gets into the mating position. Tinkerbelle takes a step forward, stomping an eggshell of their previous young, it then pans out showing them mating. Later in the episode, the female lays a clutch of eggs, and scares her mate away. That night it rains, and the eggs almost drown to death, but she makes a hole to let the water out, but an egg falls out. Later, a pack of Troodons arrive, surrounding the nest to take an egg. A Troodon takes an egg, but the male T. rex grabs the Troodon and kills it, but drops and breaks the egg. He then scares away the pack. Months later, in the morning, squeeking is heard in the nest, but after digging the nest, only a pack of mammals get out, with all, except one egg, eaten. The female hatches the lone egg, and the baby hatches. Later, on the day of the impact of the asteroid, the baby T. rex named Junior has became a teenager and attacks an Ankylosaurus but is injured. It then chases two Troodon into a cave when the asteroid hits the Earth. Later, Junior exits the cave, finding it snowing, in a nuclear winter. Sadly, he finds his parents dead. He finds a small mammal and chases it, but sadly falls off the cliff and dies, supposedly ending his species existence. Trivia The first tyrannosaurus was discovered in 1906 * Although it's widely accepted by most scientists that Tyrannosaurus rex would have had at least some degree of feathering, the Tyrannosaurus was only depicted with feathering as a hatchling and juvenile. * However popular, this spelling is wrong. Dinosaur names are created according to the rules of the Binomial nomenclature. Binomial names consist of two parts. Tyrannosaurus is the genus, while rex is the species name. Genus names must be written with a capital letter but the species name don't. In many cases the (mostly long names) are shortened. In that case, only the first letter of the Genus name is written. That letter is followed by a period, not a "-". All binomial nomenclatural taxon should be written in italics. Therefore, the taxa should be written like this: ** Tyrannosaurus rex, ''or for short: ** ''T. rex Errors *Not only youngster T.rex could have feathers, but adults as well. *The two juvenile T.rexes didn't have feathers, unlike the last juvenille T.rex, which still has feathers, but this may have been a program mistake. *T.rex's teeth in reality was actually most likely covered by the T.rex's lips. *T.rex didn't roar, as recent evidence confirmed, instead they likely did an infrasound without opening their mouths, in a similar manner to modern alligators and bitterns. However, this was not known at the time of production. Gallery '' Tyrannosaurus.JPG|Stumpy and Tinkerbelle Trex-family.jpg|The Tyrannosaurus family. Latest-1.jpg RotD_Rex11.jpg Tyranosumofight.png|''The battle between 2 rival T. Rex'' http://images.mi.tv/programs/mx_reino-de-dinosaurios-s00e04-el-juego-de-la-vida_p_m.jpg https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/3f/a3/c6/3fa3c6088c2a951567a4d270b0a0402a.jpg '' Category:Theropods Category:Feathers Category:Feathered dinosaur Category:Carnivores Category:Apex predators Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Fathers Category:Mothers tyrannosaurus Category:Main Antagonist Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Antagonistic animals Category:Tyrannosaurini Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist animals Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Intelligent dinosaurs Category:End Game animals Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs